villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil
''NOTE: This is not the full list. There's probably more pages with the word it's self in them. '' *Alliance of Evil (SWAT Kats) *Ancient Spirits of Evil *Associate Professor Evil *Bannister Evil Enterprises *Betty (Kung Pow! Enter the Fist) - Also known as Evil Betty. *Body of Evil *Brotherhood of Evil *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard *Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy *Clown (The Brave Little Toaster) - Also known as Evil Clown. *Dage the Evil *Deadites - Also known as Evil Dead. *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (2nd Dimension) *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) *Dr. Evil (Ultimate Stuntman) *Dr. Porkchop - Also known as Evil Dr. Porkchop or Mr. Evil Dr. Porkchop. *Dread the Evil Genie *Emperor Zurg - Also known as Evil Emperor. *Evil (Densestu no Stafy 3) *Evil 80's Mouse *Evil Alien Jellion Overlord *Evil Acorn *Evil Alex *Evil Alien Jellion Overlord *Evil Army Shadow Line *Evil Ash (Evil Dead) *Evil Ash (The King of Fighters) *Evil Bill & Ted *Evil Black Pirate *Evil Bug *Evil Buzz Lightyear *Evil Carl *Evil Charlie *Evil Charmed Ones *Evil Cindy Vortex *Evil Coco *Evil Corvette (Meme) *Evil Crash *Evil Danny *Evil Dragon *Evil Dragon Digimon *Evil Dreamteam *Evil Ed *Evil Empress *Evil Entity *Evil Ernie *Evil Executioner *Evil Eye﻿ Weevil *Evil Flynn-Fletcher Robots *Evil Frank Irving *Evil Gregory *Evil Greymon *Evil Ira *Evil Jim *Evil Jimmy Neutron *Evil Julian *Evil Kirk *Evil Leafy *Evil Mani Mani *Evil Manta *Evil Marie *Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs At Midnight *Evil Monster *Evil Morty *Evil Natural Water *Evil Omi *Evil One (Faxanadu) *Evil One (Sonic) *Evil One (Waxworks) *Evil Otto *Evil Power Rangers *Evil Queen *Evil Queen (Ever After High) *Evil Queen (Descendants) *Evil Queen (Once Upon A Time) *Evil Raimundo *Evil Ren *Evil Rick *Evil Robot *Evil Robot Helmet *Evil Robloxian *Evil Ryu *Evil Saiyan *Evil Sheriff *Evil Sir Leopold *Evil Ski Team *Evil Spirit (Are You Afraid of the Dark?) *Evil Spirit (Care Bears) *Evil Spirit Incarnate *Evil Star *Evil Stewie *Evil Stone Duckula *Evil Sultan *Evil Superman *Evil Syndicate *Evil Talking Cake *Evil the Cat *Evil Thing *Evil Tiga *Evil Togepi *Evil Turtle *Evil Turtle’s Babies *Evil Twins *Evil Warriors *Evil Will *Evil Witch *Evil Wizard *Evil Wizard Whose Name Mustn't Be Spoken *Evil-E *Evil-Lyn *Evly the Evil Queen *General Durahan - Also known as Evil General Durahan. *Great Evil Beast *Great Evils *Idea of Evil *Jungle Evil *Kandarian Demon - Also known as Evil Force, Evil in the Woods, or The Evil. *King Piccolo - Also known as Evil King Piccolo. *League of Evil Exes *League of Super Evil *League of Super-Evil Villains *Lubdan - Also known as Evil Leprechaun. *Masters of Evil *Monster Society of Evil *Prime Evil (Marvel) *Queen Grimhilde - Also known as the Evil Queen. *Queen Ravenna - Also known as the Evil Queen. *Regina Mills - Also known as the Evil Queen. *Scott Evil *Shadow Dragons - Also known as Evil Dragons. *Source of All Evil *Sourdough the Evil Sandwich *Santiago "Big Evil" Flores *Stepfather (The Evil) *Super Buu - Also known as Evil Majin Buu. *The Evil Genius *The Evil Kabai Sengh *The Evil Queen *The Evil Vizier (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier) *The First Evil *The Minister of Evil *Trinity of Evil *Ultimate Evil *United Alliance of Evil